


[授权翻译]and I hope (we rise to the occasion)

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Homecoming, Hope, Love, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Post Beach Divorce, Rebuilding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 古巴事件之后，Charles有了一个新的发现，同时也失去了一切。当然最后又都找了回来。Erik也回到了家，并且住下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I hope (we rise to the occasion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266250) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> 标题，开头和结尾来自于Dead Sara的“Dear Love”

****and I hope (we rise to the occasion)****  
  
作者：luninosity  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Chapter 1: Charles

  
  


你能躺下吗  
就在我身边  
你的性格随着天气而变化  
你的脾气随着天气而变化  
但请你留下……

  
  
  
Charles发现自己有了宝宝，在宝宝的父亲——另一个父亲离开的三天之后。而那些医生们实际上在很早之前就发现了；而Charles却昏迷不醒，受伤的身体使他在痛苦中迷失，让他处于麻醉状态，所以即使医生告诉他，他也不会记得。  
  
  
但他确切记得那个灰白头发，眼神镇定的主治医生拉了把椅子坐到他床边，对他说道，“Xavier教授，我们需要来谈谈你的分析结果，”Charles说，“现在还是Xavier博士。在没拿到教学职位前我还不是教授，”一想到这个，他的话戛然而止，因为这就像子弹重击器官带来剧痛，而他也确实知道子弹的滋味。  
  
  
当然他试过为人师表。成为一个领袖。三天前在那沙滩上，在世界分崩瓦解的时候。  
  
  
他闭上了眼睛。声音平稳的医生轻叹。“抱歉，Xavier博士。”  
  
  
Charles再次睁开眼睛。“不，没事。请继续。”  
  
  
“关于你的伤情我们已经谈过……你理解在你的能力范围内恢复情况会是怎样——考虑身体机能自主的反映还有其他的一些因素——以及有些伤情是无法——”他们都停顿着瞥向Charles无用的双腿，它在毯子下裹着。Charles非常努力地试着不在医院里听到什么，各种药物的作用使得听到他人想法变得更为容易，也使得他的脑袋乱成一锅粥；但有一个念头却大声且生动， _不带有怜悯但清晰地带着整个诊所的好奇心：变种，基因强大，这孩子有我见过的最古怪的运气，你也算是有失有得——_  
  
  
“噢亲爱的上帝，”Charles不假思索地大声喊了出来， “一个 _宝宝_ ？”  
  
  
这个男人眯起眼睛。“你怎么会——”  
  
  
“噢操，”Charles无助地骂道， _继续挖掘着这个男人的思想_ ，将所有信息都从这个男人的脑袋里抽取出来，也一并清除了模糊的漂浮着的关于此生第一次见到变种人的记忆。但他本来大概做不到这些，大剂量的药物使他险些丧命，更不要说不可否认偶尔他就道德方面的顾虑仍然摇摆不定，但是去他的道德，Charles怀孕了，他彻底乱了阵脚，虽然是被极其突然却不乏冷静地告知，他的肾上腺素也在猛增。  
  
  
当Charles一恢复能力的时候，他通过心电感应向Hank呼喊。但愿是已经恢复了。  
  
  
Hank冲进就像是突然被冻住的医院，穿过静止的医生们和护士们，双目圆睁，喘息着，没穿鞋，在一分钟之后来到他面前。“Charles——你是不是——”  
  
  
“我们需要离开，”Charles说，Hank张嘴试图反对，但Charles的一个摇头打断了他。“现在。”  
  
  
所以他们就这么做了。没人注意到他们的离开。  
  
  
Charles，回到了大宅，用思维像网一样将整个房子都围了起来，巧妙地设计利用大脑感知刺痛和扭曲的部分来抵抗侵入，不管是心灵上的感应还是身体上的靠近。他思想的分支会探查到他人的大脑，使他们卸下防备；但他们离宅邸越近，他们的疼痛就会越发厉害。这十分的睡美人式，真的。  
  
  
这似藤蔓的网会使不算是朋友的人感到不适，当然。他认真训练这不大的尚有漏洞的网来认识一些特别的存在以及他们的一些特性。他自己。Sean如翡翠般的热情，起伏的情感，Charles有些复杂难懂的思绪正迅速变得缜密而体贴。Hank，是笨拙，黑咖啡，坏的铅笔头，显微镜镜片以及自我怀疑和决心的优质混合体。Alex，正如小规模战争那样炽烈，投入。Moria，她不会记得他们，但她会有一个避风港，虽然她从未要求过。他留意到她正初步考虑离开CIA，追求科学上的事业。不是因为她还记得他——他确保了这一点——而是因为她有真挚以及极大的欲望来帮助他人，她在她所处之地并不自在，她怀疑这个机构就连小小的指令都有繁琐的议事日程。  
  
  
Charles浅笑，离开了她以及她的思想。希望她安好。  
  
  
在经历仿佛是永恒其实并不然的瞬间后，他将Raven也编入允许进入的小团体中。她是他的妹妹。他将这添加到描述中。这便是全部。  
  
  
剩下还有一个人。Erik。  
  
  
他几乎没有那么做。他不确定自己能不能做到。  
  
  
但他的手落了下来，手似乎有自己的独立意志，恰好落在他的腹部。这十分可笑，因为到现在他还感觉不到什么，已经过了六周但还没任何迹象，他没有在早晨呕吐或是其他症状，但无论如何都是会有的，他的手在腹部上，一条鲜活的小小生命在他身体里面构建，在那熟睡，舒适并温暖。  
  
  
Erik，Erik。国际象棋的对手，入口柔和却带着辛辣的苏格兰威士忌，电光火花，承诺和谨慎，愤怒以及希望。瘦削但有力的肌肉，愤世嫉俗，令人吃惊的坚定的乐观：Erik从没怀疑自己找到那个叫Schimdt的男人的能力，从来没有怀疑过自己对Charles的爱，从来没怀疑过他俩可以一起改变世界。Erik在这些观点上就如磐石般坚定。那时Erik也总是争论，结局最终会这些做出解释。为了那个在一切之上的目标。为了那些必须要做出的牺牲。如果其中之一的牺牲便是Charles的爱——  
  
  
在Erik的心里，Erik从来都，无论如何都不值得这份爱。Erik相信——现在也仍然相信，就Charles所知——弗兰肯斯坦的怪物太乖戾，太伤痕累累，太深陷于毁灭中，已无法知晓如何在痛苦中去爱。Charles，在Erik的心中，就是闪闪发光银白色的骑士，那般绚烂，友善和漂亮，带着几分愚蠢的天真，富有美妙的热情，还会像蠢蛋一样愿意跳进海里去救个从不相识的男人，Erik是如此爱他以至于他必须为他杀戮。离开他，为他重塑世界，也许这世界就会变成Charles想要的样子，如果Erik能够通过腥风血雨达到目的……  
  
  
Erik对他的看法总是错的。并且Erik的想法无法轻易被改变。Charles他自己可以现在就来想想此事，可以有勇气去回想， _我听见我父亲杀了他自己，我也把我继父变成了一个踢足球的开心蠢蛋，因为我再也无法忍受他把我的书扔进火里，我的臀部留下了疤，你从未问起因为你觉得自己无权知晓，即使你对此感到沮丧，想要了解我所有的一切，但你觉得这是自私的，我本可以告诉你但在其间我忘却了语言，下一秒你吻了我就好像以此便能洞知我的全部，你抓紧的仅仅只是你付出的那部分……_  
  
  
Charles从来没有机会来说出这些。他从来没有告诉任何人。他永远不会告诉Erik。他做不到，现在。  
  
  
Erik并不在这里。这一点也是可以确定的。  
  
  
他做了一个深呼吸，然后让所有这些记忆都透进防御墙里。它们会被识别分辨。  
  
  
这些藤蔓卷曲着，无休止地发出沙沙的声音；但当Charles轻抚它们时便静止不动，显得十分镇定。它们有工作需要完成；他们会守卫宅邸，即使他在熟睡或是陷入昏迷中。他不需要一直观察网的任何抽动。  
  
  
他张开双眼。接着他便马上吐在了Hank的脚上，在医务室。大部分原因是因为劳累和讨厌的偏头痛。不管怎样，至少百分之九十是。  
  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
  
“别。”Hank屈膝蹲在他身旁，担忧地看着他。“我的意思是你不需要道歉。我洗个澡就没事了。Charles，你——症状可不是这样的——你能不能告诉我现在——”  
  
  
“我怀孕了，”Charles说，然后开始笑Hank脸上震惊的表情，接着便开始哭泣，他怀孕了，可是Erik，Erik。  
  
  
Hank的表情转换为了关心。“你——来，盖着毯子——嗯，你一定是确定了，否则你不会说出来——噢，上帝，Charles，我感觉到的是不是你的头疼，这对宝宝可不好——”  
  
  
“抱歉，抱歉……看，我可以解决这个的……好些了吗？抱歉……还有怀孕的事，我很抱歉，我的上帝啊我怀孕了都不能喝茶了……”  
  
  
“什么鬼，”Hank说，“我的意思是，很显而易见啦，呃，你，呃，是怎么怀上的？”Charles带着泪眼摇头，说“就是这样发生了，我没有计划过。，”Hank眨着眼，明显在斟酌着，然后说道，”Lehnsherr，”这句话以咆哮说出，低沉作响又极度残忍。他们都眨眨眼，处于震惊中。  
  
  
“呃，”Hank说，“抱歉，教授，”Charles摇头但他又开始大笑，感谢上帝，为Hank感谢上帝，他只是惊吓地小心翼翼地用手臂将他环住，然后开始非常大声地思考这小生命迷人的科学内涵，足够多的技术细节以至于Charles忘记了Erik，最终沉浸于核糖核酸和蛋白质的联结的讨论之中。  
  
  
Hank购置了B超仪器。Charles，已经慢慢习惯了轮椅，因为如果一直不适应会是无法想象的，他提出怀孕的人拥有特权，然后兴致勃勃地在翻白眼的Hank身上测试仪器。  
  
  
宝宝此时在本质上只有小扁豆的大小，但他不禁停住呼吸，第一次见到这幅景象。他说不出任何话。Hank，小声地说，“噢天，”而Charles，非常缓慢地，露出了一个笑容。  
  
  
这表情使他心伤，就像是在漫长寒冬后裂开的冰；但这确实是真真切切的痛，来自内心。  
  
  
Hank吞咽了一下，，语气仿佛是在充满短吻鳄的深谷之上的断桥上行走，“你要不要……你想不想他……我们应该告诉他吗？”  
  
  
短吻鳄搅动着水，摆动它们的尾巴，牙齿锋利，似有仇恨难以平息。Charles说：“不。”  
  
  
Charles应该告诉Erik。Erik有权知晓。也许他告诉Erik， Erik就会回家了。  
  
  
他允许自己想象了一下，简短地，就是一小会。Erik，回家。但他又不想Erik出于责任和义务而回来。况且如果Erik为这回家，他就不是为了Charles而回来，而这个事实永远都会真实存在。  
  
  
更糟的是，Erik也许根本不会回来。也许Charles去联系他，他只会是聆听，然后说不。又或许根本没有回答。  
  
  
他脑袋里的那块空缺，那个回荡着他另一半的感受的空白点，仍然是如此真实。它总是如此。就像一条断肢。就像他的双腿。  
  
  
所以他不能告诉Erik。他可以独自面对。  
  
  
Hank忧虑地说，仿佛全世界重量都在他身上，“教授？”Charles闭上了眼睛然后说，“是的，我在这里，抱歉，我没事。”待会儿他要哭一下，或是笑一会，最终他会是又哭又笑，因为这他妈都是些什么，说真的。他失去了双腿。但他身体里孕育着小生命。他失去了Erik。但他和Erik有了个孩子。  
  
  
上帝。他会成为一个父亲。或者至少差不多是这样。肚子那终究会沦陷，不仅仅只是怀孕。还有其后的部分。  
  
  
这还不算个太糟的想法，他深思。非常惊人的这还有些温暖。也许，只是也许，有些事他可以做到。他也许不能拯救世界，或是让Erik站在他这一边，或是保护他的学生们，但他可以拥有新人生，拥有他和Erik的宝宝，并且至少，保护好他。  
  
  
当然这不能证明情况就是这样。当然他应该更好地知晓这一点。  
  
  
起先听到这件消息时，所有人以及所有事物都散发着兴奋的光芒。Hank，当他意识到Charles实际上十分期待，便开始查找令人眼花缭乱的关于婴儿成长和育婴要求的详述，开始购买任何能买到的育婴书。Charles指出这特殊过程会和先前任何人任何事都相当不同，Hank点头同意，然后再买了三盒胎儿适用的维他命。  
  
  
当他告知自己有宝宝时，Sean盯了他一小会，双目圆睁，说，“你知道自己有这能力吗？”Charles大笑，直到开始哭泣。  
  
  
“不！我可以向你保证，Sean，我从来没有想到过这特殊的可能性！我可以向你确保，如果有想到，我们一定会非常小心——”  
  
  
“噢上帝，”Sean说，“不要给我传输图像，你也不要叫我帮忙喂养或是其他的什么，因为我想到也许我会不小心震破宝宝的鼓膜或是什么的—”  
  
  
“你不会的，”Charles在笑中反驳，“实际上我有在考虑你——还有Hank——来当，额，教父母。或类似这的东西。当然,如果你愿意。”  
  
  
“喔，哇”Sean说，“厄, 阿，当然，绝对的，我是说当然可以，如果你想要我们，但我不会——”  
  
  
“我相信你，”Charles说，他可以Sean的脸上读到这些思想，甚至不需要进入那非常开放的大脑：Sean感到相当地荣幸，决心要变得足够成熟来担起这份责任——这让Charles有点想再次大笑；就好像他，他自己，是负起全部责任——他也在想，想那个不在场的人，决心再也不提到他的名字，永远不。他试着成为Charles需要他成为的那种人，竭尽所能。尽管他知道他永远不会成为那个人。那个Charles真正需要的人。  
  
  
不是所有的需求都必须得到满足。每个早晨Charles都告诉自己这个事实。有些日子他几乎信以为真。  
  
  
到最后，宇宙爆炸只需要另外五周。  
  
  
已是周日，这意味着他可以偷下懒，只是那么一次，醒来没有什么事要赶着做。当然，他可以做些什么——他当然可以写一篇关于最新出现的基因变异的文章，举个例子——但他并不感到需要多产，此时此刻。他感到更多的是懒散，劳累，尽管刚起床。  
  
  
事实上，Charles感到劳累已经好几天了，一种深入骨髓的疲劳感让他疼痛不已，他感觉自己失去重量，有时会愤怒，以及令人不安地虚弱。他不想说什么；毕竟他仍然在正常运转，在任何方面这看上去都像是正常情况。据他所知，这种空洞的虚弱感在怀孕时是完全正常的。在男性怀孕期间。在变种人怀孕期间。万能的主阿。  
  
  
宅邸很安静，如果他尝试，便能听到,Hank在实验室里认真分析未来潜在学校居民的数据，Sean在研究课程理念和规划，也在想到厨房喝杯啤酒会不会太晚了。Charles咧嘴笑，停止了倾听，因为他有些头疼。  
  
  
现在金灿灿令人舒心的阳光躲进了乌云背后。这可不是那么得令人舒心。讨厌的天气。如此的浮华，具有凶兆。  
  
  
Charles试着专注于自己的书。他喜欢Heinlein。这还是本新书，他一直渴望地等待着投入其中。但此刻他似乎特别擅长于读一整页然后立马忘记上面的每一个字。  
  
  
这轮椅极其的不舒服。并不是说它一直很友好，但是现在，此时此刻，上面有什么东西太硬，或是太不灵活，让他背部根本就还没消褪的淤青隐隐作痛。  
  
  
有趣，他想，这应该不会太疼，在今天不会那么快就发作，我才刚刚坐进这该死的轮椅里，接着他的腹部开始绞痛，疼痛不再是在他背部或是其他什么地方，而是在那里。  
  
  
他正好有时间来思考，噢出事了，肯定是，接着余下的痛袭来，像是他从未经历过的痛，他感觉到了一声像是脖子扭断的脆响，像是生命的终结，他知道刚才发生了什么，然后他开始叫喊。  
  
  
遍布着血。医生们挥舞着手，尝试做手术，尽最大的可能来救他们两个，尽管Charles试着解释没有人能救得了他们，他确切知道结局会是这样；但他现在做不到思绪连贯，无法在痛楚，荒凉和麻木的混杂中突出重围。他不会被允许获得重生，因为那样他就会忘记折磨带来的感觉，他需要感受它，因为他活该这一切，以及更糟的。  
  
  
冰凉的手术台就在他身下，Hank的声音不断在叫喊和诱哄中转换，直至消失，变为沉闷的嗡嗡声。空气中有金属的味道。铜。就像是血，除开这不是个明喻。这味道也不像血。  
  
  
突然他感到十分的疲乏。奇异地身子也变轻。他与那思绪做了一会儿斗争——他不能离去，他不能放弃，疼痛已消褪，也许他应该沉溺在那痛苦里，为这最后一次的失败——但他对这一切真已是精疲力竭，也许这没关系，也许无论如何这宇宙也不需要他，这样Hank也可以停止大喊大叫了……  
  
  
逐渐地，整个世界只剩下灰白。这也没关系。所有的知觉都不再重要。重要的只有他自己衰退的机能，必然的毁灭，以及永恒的不可避免的空虚。  
  
  
当Charles让自己跌入无限中时，他发现其中只有黑暗。那里没有任何东西，除了荒凉的空虚。没有任何可以抓紧的东西。没有任何能记起的东西。开始时这里是宁静的。包容的。安详的。  
  
  
但他不值得拥有那份平静。  
  
  
但他试着回想以前的事——就好像他在这里也有故事，就好像这里也有物质，也有维度，也有现实——可这儿什么都没有。所有生命线都被切断。没有任何留下的绳子可以让他逃离。起初他太惊愕，以至于不感到惊讶接着他感到惊讶，然后便一点也不惊讶了。毕竟这就是他想要的。空虚。正如现在。  
  
  
当他再次尖叫的时候，声音只在他的脑袋里。但无论如何，宇宙里却飘荡着回音。  
  
  
于是这个宇宙，破碎且无声的宇宙，也开始尖叫。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Erik

  
  
**Notes:**  
感谢信任！(抱抱)现在开始发糖了...  
  
  
Erik到达时整个宅邸都静寂无声。就像是冬日寒夜以极不自然的姿态闯进了夏天，一切尽被雪的茫茫白色覆盖。就像是绝望。就像是坟墓。  
  
  
这个新组成的、连名字都还没有的团体，只由那些和他一起离开以及投奔他的人组成，他们的据点安在一个退役了的老旧军事基地里，它从上世纪五十年代就被废弃了，灰暗中到处是积尘；他们坐在柳条箱上，坐在破椅子上等待着，并尝试作出计划。Erik一直很擅长策略，擅长不懈地接近目标。在这有些年头的金属的军事堡垒的昏暗灯光下，他应该有回家的感觉。但他没有。他做不到。  
  
  
他们需要他成为一名领袖。Emma Frost，Raven，Angel，Azezal，Janos以及其他响应Emma号召而来的人。他们一直等待着。期待着。  
  
  
每次闭眼他都能看见闪光的蓝色，欢乐，以及希望。他让Sean做到了飞行。Hank跑步超过Charles时的雀跃，在那无需隐藏的时刻。Charles——  
  
  
Charles。  
  
  
他任由受伤流血的Charles躺在沙滩上，他离开了因为Charles叫他这么做——但他没有，他脑袋里有明显的小小声音在窃喜，他说你们想要的不同，但你知道，你知道他从来没有说他不爱你，Erik固执地不去听那声音因为他做不到——之后他控制着自动驾驶仪，本能告诉他应该去找个庇护所，并再次坚强起来。他需要坚强。他总是需要表现的坚强。如果他没有，就会有人逝去，如果他没有，他爱的人总会先一步离开。  
  
  
空气不流通，能闻到厚重的血腥味，如果他让自己去感知的话。他努力试着不去。但熟悉的气味令人毛骨悚然。  
  
  
他们都还不饿，他的成员们——当他们成为他的手下，当他曾经想要这份责任的时候，他不是什么精神导师，教授，或是令人惊异的Charles。  
  
  
——他们有食物，至少他成功做到了这一点，开始的几周他们都忙着为堡垒，防御和其他一些做着准备。他很庆幸没有人问：准备什么？  
  
  
他相信他们的美好，相信他们的能力。他坚信这个世界需要被改变。他不想看到自己与Charles争斗。  
  
  
更精确地来说，他能够看到那幅画面。他就那么做过。他将流血的瘫痪的Charles留在了沙滩上——Emma Frost找到了那家医院，尽管她说这十分古怪，记忆和诊断结果就像是凭空消失了，即使她努力试图搜寻。Charles采取了预防措施，她料想。Erik同意——Charles已经学会了小心谨慎——他想要尖叫，想要狂怒，把世界一分为二。Charles已经学会了小心谨慎。因为他。Charles瘫痪了。因为他。  
  
  
所有的回忆都已染上血色，再也没有回头路，如果那里有桥，他会在带上头盔的那一刻烧尽它，破碎的残骸跌入谷底。他的心也一齐坠落，可这又有什么关系。他能够承受所有的痛苦，如果这就是必要的。  
  
  
内心深处他并不确定自己是否做出了正确的抉择。内心深处他想要重回那个时刻并改变一切。他想知道Charles是不是也有这同样的感受，想知道Charles是不是在清晨醒来，害羞又开心地投入身边人的怀抱，感受他人的体温，然后记起这一切。  
  
  
即使睡觉他也不曾脱下头盔。他不知道如果Charles试图和他对话自己要怎么办。他不知道如果Charles没有试图和他对话自己还能怎么样。至少有头盔在身边，不确信的便变得确信。他就永远不会知道Charles认为他无可救药，充满仇恨，令人生厌。  
  
  
他只是短暂地在淋浴时脱下头盔。从来没有哪次不命令Emma用心灵感应术监守。她还没提到任何侵入。他想她会提到的。他想Charles还没有尝试过。残骸寂静无声地躺在谷底。  
  
  
断裂的桥，世界天翻地覆。他回到了这宅邸，他从没想过自己还能回来。他回来了因为Emma Frost一本正经地坐在椅子上然后说，“Erik，回到那里，现在，”他瞪着她要求道，“解释，”Emma只是摇头叫他走。  
  
  
她一直在害怕。她试着说出Charles的名字，但还是害怕。Emma Frost，面色苍白，意志动摇。如果她没有感知到疼痛的烈焰以及空虚的爆发，在那头盔之下，他永远也不会知道。  
  
  
Charles需要他。如果具体来说不是他，至少，Charles需要帮助。Erik会非常愿意说Charles需要他的时候他总会在身边，但他做不到——沙滩，海水的咸味，沙粒以及无处不在的血红，像是乌云笼罩般遮蔽天空和大海。血从Charles的制服背面涌出，像是世界末日般从Erik手中涌出——但他可以试着在他需要的时候总是在身边，如果总是可以从现在开始作数。这永远无法弥补过去但时间会证明一切，他想要的仅仅只是Charles的微笑，一个他能珍藏于心间的微笑，就像是一封折起的情书，随着绝望的朗读而破旧——  
  
  
整个宅邸都静寂无声。有人躺在奇怪的地方：在前厅，这家伙是Sean。Erik没有被他绊倒因为他十分善于观察周边环境，但他确实停下来测了他的脉搏。还活着。还在呼吸。这很好。这世界是个童话，存在Erik遥远回忆里的故事，但被冷酷的阴影所描绘。一堵被石南覆盖的墙。一座充满怪异的被魔法迷惑住的冬眠动物的城堡。一个被诅咒的公主。  
  
  
Charles也许会认为被叫做公主是冒犯，又或许会大笑，命令Erik读王室法令来取悦他。而现在，Charles不会也不能这么做。  
  
  
Erik从来不介意寂静，但鸦雀无声便有些不正常。这让他感觉后颈还有手臂上的汗毛都立了起来。  
  
  
Azazel离开了。消失了，在把他们都瞬移到这里的一秒之后，在Erik点头示意下。他想要留下，但实在不能。不管Charles建造了什么带刺的墙，它就是用来阻挡来客的。  
  
  
Raven也想进来。她尝试了；也许这墙会让她进来。但这里的空气令人恶心。每一次呼吸都让她感觉像是溺水。那不变的痛楚强有力地压迫他们，即使有头盔作为抵挡Erik也几乎寸步难行。在Raven被卷入之前他让她往后退。  
  
  
阴暗像是流沙般将一切卷入。  
  
  
话虽这样说，他还是跑了起来。他需要比这灰暗更为强大。他需要超越那邪恶的低语，超越那肉眼几乎可见的笼罩失败，屈服和凄凉的瘴气，超越那圆滑的咕哝和劝诱，它劝诱他就在这里沉没，就在这打开的前门里面，就在走廊的中途，停止努力。  
  
  
他还能使自己反抗这些梦魇般的恶毒的建议。即使声音的主人他再熟悉不过。  
  
  
但他到这里就是来听那声音的。来找到Charles。  
  
  
所以他就这么做了。  
  
  
Charles不在医务室里。Erik一开始想要去那儿看看，但即使透过头盔厚重的防护，他也知道最被寂静侵噬的地方不在那个方向。所以相反地，他跟随着自己的疼痛。骨骼越为抽痛，他离他需要去的地方便越近。  
  
  
Charles在他的卧室里——在他第一层的新卧室里，因为Charles瘫痪了，噢那些灰烬仍然在Erik的胸口燃烧——Charles在他巨大的床上蜷曲着，枕头散落了一地，就像是绝望的落叶，Erik走进房间的时候他并没做任何反应，Erik小心地坐在他身旁时他没有睁开眼睛，Erik触摸他的手时他也没有动。  
  
  
他的手指冰凉。  
  
  
“Charles，”Erik喊道，声音不是很稳，“你能听到我说话吗？”  
  
  
没有回答。                                                      
  
“Charles，是我。Erik。你能醒醒吗？”  
  
  
仍然没有回答，Charles在他手里的手也没有动静。Erik触碰他，轻轻地，试着摇晃他，就好像这会有所帮助；接着在蓝色床单上他看到了一抹红色，在Charles毛绒绒的蓝色羊毛衫上。  
  
  
他扶起Charles抱住他，然后停住，震惊在他血管里就像钢铁般流过。血。那么多的血。他卷起那不合时宜的针织套衫，看到了绷带，在Charles腹部的苍白肌肤上绕成糟糕的长长一圈。他做过一次手术，那时，Erik唤起遥远的回忆。有人在那里，试图帮忙。但Charles再次流血了，溢出的温度使绷带不再洁白。这一次没人再来帮他。  
  
  
“Charles，”他说，“坚持住，拜托，坚持住，”他跑出卧室，来到医务室，又跑回到卧室，用他那听使唤的腿。  
  
  
他的手在他替换绷带，揭掉染血的布料时不再颤抖，他将新的一层棉絮压在残忍的缝合上，红与黑的线交织于雪白肌肤。但沉稳的只是他的手，在多年搜寻Shaw的过程中他学会了如何处理伤口，他现在所做的只是凭借着本能。而在内心深处他正经历前所未有的惧怕。                                                        
  
他完成了包扎，但Charles仍然没有动静没有说话，除了在这过程中不自主的退缩。Erik低语，“我很抱歉，”但无论如何每一次他都得不到回答。  
  
  
他深呼吸，握住那冰冷的手，将头盔拿了下来。  
  
  
疼痛首先刺激了他，苦痛的滔天巨浪，身体上的，还有更糟的。巨大损失带来的无尽的空虚。然后还有愧疚，无可争辩且无穷无尽。然后还有愤怒，虽然在任何方式上都不是指向他，可纵然这样，他想，愤怒应该直指于他。  
  
  
这种形势——不仅仅是伤，不，还有一些什么——  
  
  
…一个孩子——？！这个想法无疑太大声，宇宙似乎也会回响着震惊。Charles没有退缩。没有做出任何细微的反映。  
  
  
一个孩子。上——帝。Charles——他们——  
  
  
是的。他们俩是这样。Charles是这样。  
  
  
噢，噢上帝。是的。所有这些未成型的想法——我会成为一名父亲我们作为父亲能够做到什么我得想想我知道些什么我可以教他妈妈的食谱在烛光之中也许她会有蓝眼睛还有Charles的微笑在一个安全些的世界成长我们该从哪里开始噢是的——这些思绪像是肥皂泡般冒出并消散，无法再次捕捉。  
  
  
Erik，物理上，将一只手置于他唇上。不住颤抖。  
  
  
一秒之后他伸出手，将Charles的手指收于掌心，用另一只手。  
  
  
他不需要问Charles为什么不告诉他。他知道。  
  
  
但Charles并不对他生气。Charles对自己感到愤怒，愤怒自己的身体背叛了他，愤怒自己没有坚强的本领，愤怒自己觉得自己多少有些失败。自我厌恶渗入所有其他的情绪中，就如砒霜般苦涩而剧烈。  
  
  
这压倒性的重量使人麻痹，使人屈服。怪不得宅邸里其他人都像是患了紧张症，这还只是间接的。  
  
  
但Erik对这些情绪都太熟悉了。自我厌恶，痛苦，愤怒——都是他的旧友。它们使他不适，在他心里用无情的力量击打着他，但它们都是那么熟悉。他利用这熟悉脆弱地进行抵挡，在虚无中叫喊Charles！  
  
  
他被忽略了，又或许只是没听到。空虚的绝望就像一颗坍缩星围着他转。光明坠落，在化为苦痛后消失。  
  
  
Charles，他呼喊，几近绝望。我在这里，我在这陪在你身边。你并不孤单。  
  
  
有一道闪烁的亮光留驻在他身上。如空虚中的一道裂缝般，短暂地停下来留意着他。  
  
  
Charles，是我。Erik。我在这儿。我爱你。情感。回忆。他试着展现他能想到的一切，展现也许能说明这陈述真实性的一切。一个卫星，周而复始地转动。他俩置身于盛夏烈阳下，萦绕着糖和菠萝的甜味。夜里床笫的热度，蓝色的丝绒床单和泛红的肌肤。他们的初遇，在深不可测的海洋里的拖拽，还有不用质疑的了解，他俩再也不会，不会孤单一人。棋盘，欢笑，激昂的争吵，被遗弃的马丁尼酒杯边缘上的闪光。Charles在他的桌边，从写满注释的论文中抬头，突然明亮的微笑。  
  
  
他没有隐瞒古巴海滩的回忆。现在这也是他们的一部分了，他不能对Charles撒谎，不是在这里。他再一次说的是，简简单单的，我现在在儿了。我爱你。  
  
  
Charles看了他一小会，无声地。Erik。  
  
  
是的！也许这已足够。至少Charles还能认出他。这一定意味着什么。  
  
  
 _Erik？  
  
  
怎么？  
  
  
你为什么在这？  
  
  
我在这，因为我爱你！_Erik喊道。  
  
  
 _别，_ Charles说。 _我不值得。我毁了一切，你瞧。_ 小部分的回忆闪过，就像是Erik自己苦难的镜像。他看见了他自己，选择把Charles留在沙滩上。他看到Raven的离开。他瞥到了一个不认识的高个男孩，笑声丑恶，手段残酷，还有火里的一本书，手臂上的淤青，能够改变心智的燃烧怒火。他感到这未成形的新生命也许是他和Charles的一部分，接着他感觉到所有的可能性都终结于虚无中。你瞧。这无可置疑。  
  
  
 _不！不。Charles，我爱你，你对这、对自己的看法是错误的，我保证。_ 善于言辞也许是Charles的长处之一，但Erik自有他的特点，他在每一个音节中都倾注自己的爱。 _你修复了这个世界。你总是在努力。你拯救了我。拯救了我的全部。如果你不这么觉得，是你错了。_  
  
  
Charles的反应是大笑。尖锐且不带有娱乐性。 _除了你还没有人对我说过这些。  
  
  
Charles，拜托听我讲。不是所有都是破碎的。我们，你和我，还是完好的。又或许我们能重新在一起。我在这里。我会在这里的。如果你想我回家我就会回。我爱你。  
  
  
为什么？_这个词所带的绝望使他俩都颤抖不已， _你不应该的。  
  
  
Charles_，Erik低语， _我会为拯救你而战斗，直至停止呼吸。直至停止思考。如果我无法挽救你，我会在你身边死去，因为我宁愿随你而去也不愿让你一个人离去。_ 每一个词都是誓言。  
  
  
在经历了如同一生的一分钟之后，Charles说， _我不想你死。  
  
  
那么活下去。  
  
  
你说你会回家，如果我想你回来。  
  
  
我会的。  
  
  
我不想你因为我想你回来而回来。我想你回来是因为你想回来。我没有——我这没有什么剩下的了，没有什么可回的了。_这个世界是这么的寒冷。他周围的一切都是如此残酷的寒冷。他知道这是因为Charles相信这个世界就会变成这样。  
  
 _  
Charles，_ 他说，简单但诚挚， _我从来没想过不回家。  
_  
  
在一秒之后，虽然勉强但同样真实：我从来没有哪天不渴望你在我身边。  
  
  
所以决心已经下了。至少，这一次。他不知道这样的决心够不够。但围绕他们的黑暗也许并没有冻结。  
  
  
他再一次重复了承诺，像是宗教仪式中的魔咒，他说，我爱你。  
  
  
他能感觉到因此Charles注意力的转变。那些想法集中在他的身边，又如离灾难边缘仅有窄如发丝的距离，使他思想矛盾。  
  
  
这一次他无声地让Charles阅读自己的想法，绝对地强调。他是认真的。极其认真的。他现在的一切，过去的一切，以及将来可能的一切。所有Charles归还给他的回忆。所有他们或许仍能一起构造的回忆。  
  
  
因为他们能够构造这些回忆，共同构造。他曾想，在古巴之后，他们想要的不可能还会是同样的东西。不会再有任何相同，不管是未来，还是对方再一次的触摸。但这是错误的。他知道。  
  
  
往昔他们所要之物总是相同的。一个更美好的世界。一个更美好的未来。给予需要帮助的人保护。  
  
  
还有彼此。  
  
  
还有其他的一切，所有关于方式方法和辩解的争吵，这些都只是细节。他们可以再次争吵。他们应该再次争吵。因为他们需要。因为他们都必须做出这些争论。然而，因为毕竟这些争吵永远只会是片面的。  
  
  
Charles，他耳语道， _我们可以再试一次。  
  
  
这不会和从前一样了。  
  
  
是的，不会。这次一定不一样了。  
  
  
这是你想要的？  
  
  
是的，_Erik简明地说。 _我想要。_  
  
  
这些话语在黑暗里擦亮了一束火花。  
  
  
Charles点了点头，算不上一个真正意义上的点头，当然，他们不是有形的，不是在这里。但这不论如何感觉起来就是争吵。像是鲜活，未成形，试探性的东西，近似于希望。 _我也是。  
  
  
那么——  
  
  
我想——我想要自己想要再试一次。我想要你。我也相信你。但我太累了。  
  
  
Charles，不！  
  
  
我爱你。是的。我只是不觉得我可以——在这里，我可以看透所有的痛苦。死亡在等待，而我做不到——我不认为我还有什么剩下的了，再也没有了。我很抱歉。  
  
  
别，_Erik向浮冰低语，它靠近坚定的发出些许微光的两人，在空无里显得无比渺小。 _不要放弃。你永远不会放弃。你不会的。你相信这个世界。你相信他人。你相信我——当我说我爱你时，你相信我。你确实相信我？  
  
  
当然我相信你。  
  
  
那么现在就相信我。拜托。你能够为此足够坚强的。我知道你可以。如果你也需要从我这得到力量，那尽管拿走。你能够从我这拿走你需要的一切。永远。  
  
  
你——  
  
  
因为我 **想** 要你这么做。_  
  
  
一阵停顿。像是被风暴聚集似的震颤填满，在大脑里使他透不过气。他们没有形体，只有自己心灵的投射，但不管怎样Erik能想象出手臂上汗毛立起的感觉。希望在黑暗中发出噼啪声。  
  
  
Charles说， _我们可以再试试。  
  
  
我爱你！_Erik叫喊道。  
  
  
 _过程会是无比疼痛的，_ Charles回答。  
  
  
 _我不在乎——你值得我这么做，我哪都不去，我们一起一直抗争下去，我们能够恢复，我们会缝合彼此的伤口，我会在这里，你也会在这里——_  
  
  
Charles几乎大笑。 _是的。但那也还是一样。我是说，回到从前…  
  
  
你需要什么？  
  
  
呆在这儿不要动，我想…你是我们的定位点，我不能看到我但我能看到你，如果你不动或许会有帮助——对此我很抱歉 ，抱歉，我希望我可以——  
  
  
尽管做你需要做的事  
  
  
如此确定。  
  
  
你不是吗？  
  
  
我爱你，_Charles轻语，接着宇宙开始旋转，在他的脑袋里崩塌，就好像无限大的时空试图借助Erik的脑袋来陷入这世界；Charles在那掩护他，但Charles已精疲力尽力量薄弱，需要一个可以攀爬的梯子，而Erik就是梯子，是锚，是被潮水推到岸边的船只，在黑暗里迷失，只有Charles非常明确地所说不， _你也和我一起回去，这儿，看着我_ ，Erik这么做了，尽管他俩都看不见，他们现在仿佛置身于一个旋转的万花筒中…  
  
  
他睁开他的眼睛，非常非常缓慢地。眼皮发出咯吱声，像是百年未使用过。他以为自己动的话眼睛里会有灰尘掉下来。他也想呕吐。这些颜色都太热烈了。他感到抽痛。  
  
  
这些都不再重要了，因为那双红着眼眶的蓝眼睛也睁开了，在未加工的天鹅绒修饰下更显得蔚蓝，Charles在看着他。  
  
  
他仍然握着Charles的手。他开始说话。又停了下来。他意识到自己在哭，一部分来自他炙热情感的泛滥，一部分是因为Charles的手指纠缠着他的，这是他的所有感知之一，另一感知是Charles在他心灵的一个角落小憩，困倦但镇定。羊毛针织衫，甜茶，小猫似的狡黠与愉悦，这些都以疲乏的快乐填补了所有孤寂之地。  
  
  
Charles也在哭，血浸染了衣服和绷带，太疲乏以至于无法移动，Erik坐在床边的地板上，腿似乎已停止运作，头盔已被压成一堆无用的金属，他会毁灭这昔日赋予他能力的头盔，然后握紧Charles的手。  
  
  
不用多久其他人就会冲进来。他能听到他们在宅邸里醒来；能够感到金属在不安地震颤，发出刺耳的声音。他们会有很多的疑问。需要他的解释。信任不会很简单很快地获得。他会通知Raven，Emma，还有其他人。他们可以为自己做出选择。而他已经做出了自己的选择。  
  
  
他的选择是露出一个微笑，历经磨练的，美好的，勇敢的微笑。Erik想要吻他。他会的，如果他颤动的双腿允许他站起来。  
  
  
 _想留下的任何人_ ，Charles吸气。他 _们都是受到欢迎的。当然只要他们对学生不会构成威胁。接着我们就必须处理好他们了 。  
  
  
当然。我们可以的。我爱你。  
  
  
我爱你，Erik。我是如此接近——如果你没有——  
  
  
我知道。_这没关系。还不是时候，至少现在，虽然死亡终会降临。有些事他们需要谈谈。有些道歉需要被作出，被接受，被挣得。还有故事需要被分享——那个Charles记忆中的男孩，继父的儿子，Erik想，尽管他不确定自己为什么知道这些——但Charles知道，所以Erik也知道——也能够理解。这一切不会很容易。但这不是不可能。  
  
  
毕竟，他们对此都很确定。不可能也不意味着一定没有希望。  
  
  
他试着对此不多想，但不管作何努力它还是漂浮在他脑袋的最前部。  
  
  
“我不知道，”Charles说，瞥向他的肚子，还有绷带。我想…是的，我们可以。Hank觉得这是可能的。噢。再试一次。  
  
  
“再试一次…Charles——”在伤口愈合之前他们不会尝试任何事，而且不是只在身体上。但另一方面…也许，也许。他和Charles。成为父亲。那幅景象使他感到心痛，也使他得到净化。磨练。那些可能性。他俩一起会有无限的可能。有什么可心痛的？  
  
  
“每一件事，我说的是我脑袋里，也许此刻我应该试着不窥探他人的想法。” _到这来？_  
  
  
“是的，”Erik说，“是的，”用尽了最后一丝力气，因为Charles在邀请他，并将他从地板拉到床上，小心地伸直他的身体，让他面对自己的蓝眼睛。Charles浅笑着。  
  
  
“你想不想要我，”Erik说，Charles说“是的，”Erik说完了这句话， _吻你？_ Charles对他耳语 _是的_ ，清晰，真挚，全心全意。所以Erik吻了他，当Hank，Sean ，Alex ，Emma Frost ，Raven和Azazel冲进房间时，他们仍然在亲吻。  
  
                                                     

_躺在我身边  
                                                     在我颤抖不止的身体边  
                                                     不管是什么天气  
                                                     不管是什么天气  
                                                     只管留下…_

_完_

  
                         


End file.
